Chihiro's Getting Married!
by mysticalwater
Summary: But to who? That's the question.
1. Chapter 1

FIRST CHAPTER! Wheeeeeee!

Thank you for reviewing! I've been imagining this kinda story for about...three years. And now that I have an account, I can share it with this planet!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away! If I did, I woulda made a sequel a _looooooong_ time ago. What I do own is the family that Chihiro is having to meet with.

* * *

In a small town hours away from Tokyo, a thirteen year old girl with long brown hair, wearing a navy-blue school uniform, was walking home from school. She looked depressed as she went into the forest, stopping in front of a tunnel with faded red paint. She looked at the entrance with a longing look plastered on her face.

"Haku..."she whispered. "please give me a sign that you're coming."

She waited for what seemed to be forever, and the only thing she got was a small breeze. She sighed heavily and started walking up the hill nearby, finally making it home and opening the door.

She walked in, said hi to her parents while taking her shoes off and setting her bag down, and went upstairs to her room.

Her room was average sized. She had a canvas in the middle of the room with a few splashes of paint on it, a dresser in the corner with a few photos, a closet on the other side of it, a bed and t.v on the opposite end of the room. The bed was covered with pictures, and the walls were decorated with award-winning art.

She walked over to the canvas, grabbed a paintbrush, and started painting a face with short black hair and jade eyes. He smiled brightly in the picture when she was finished. She sighed heavily as she finished the last line. She stared at the picture forever and started crying.

* * *

"Chihiro," her mom called when she came down for dinner. "I'd like you to meet someone."

Chihiro looked into the living room and saw an American family sitting on their couches. One jumped up and walked over to Chihiro. He had shaggy auburn hair, brown eyes, and smiled a bright genuine smile at Chihiro. He towered over her with 5'6" in height. He was wearing brown slacks and a green shirt.

"Chihiro, this is Andre Mountain." Her mother told her. "Andre's parents and the two of us have decided that you will marry him."

* * *

Kinda short and depressing, but...meh

And that's all for now. PlEaSe ReViEw!1!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! second chapter is now installed.

And I've noticed that this is kinda sad and depressing, so...SORRY! If this is depressing you, I'm sorry! I just thought that it'd be better if she was depressed and then got thrown into the engagement. So...sorry...

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away! If I did, I woulda made a sequel a _looooooong_ time ago. What I do own is the family that Chihiro is having to meet with.

* * *

Chihiro looked at her parents, then the two other adults, then at Andre. Then she turned to her parents as shouted, "You engaged me to a boy that I didn't even know existed?!"

Chihiro's parents nodded.

"You're insane." Chihiro mumbled.

"Insane?" they asked.

"Yeah. Insane for thinking that I would go along with this!" Chihiro stomped upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. Then she grabbed her pillow and screamed as loud as she could. After she screamed, she fell backwards and sighed. "I am not going through this." she mumbled.

A knock was heard from her door and she heard her parents call out to her. "Chihiro, can we please talk about this?"

"No." she told them.

They didn't listen to her and came in anyways. "Chihiro sweetie," her mom called as she picked her daughter off the floor. "please understand that this can be a good chance for us to make your art public."

"Ohh. So this is all about making money." Chihiro sarcastically mumbled. "Not about my own happiness or the guy's happiness."

"No." her dad disagreed. "The boy loves your art." he explained.

"He was in Tokyo last month and saw your art exhibit and fell in love with it." her mother added.

"Ah. So he just wants me to make art to make himself rich." Chihiro openly expressed.

"No!" her parents both disagreed.

"He just wants to be with you because he wants to know the person behind the art." her mother explained.

Chihiro cleared off her bed and rested on it, ignoring anything else her parents said. After a while, she heard the door close and her parents were talking loudly to the boy.

"We're sorry Andre," her father was saying. "but she doesn't seem to agree with the terms."

"It's all right." he said. "I'll just talk to her tomorrow after she gets home from her school."

"Unless you want to talk to her now?" her mom suggested.

"No." he answered. "This sort of thing can come as shock and frustration to anyone. It'll be better to talk to her after the shock is worn off."

Chihiro then mumbled to herself, "I'm not marrying him. I'm going to be with Haku." she got up and walked to the window, staring at the moon. "Haku...please...come here like you promised." Tears started streaming down her face. "You promised me...did you lie to me?"

Little did Chihiro know that Andre had slightly opened the door, trying to see that she was okay, but actually heard every word she said. 'Who is this Haku?' he thought angrily.

* * *

And that's all for now. PlEaSe ReViEw!1!


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter! And for my own curiousity, What is with all the anonymous reviews?

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away! If I did, I woulda made a sequel a _looooooong_ time ago. What I do own is the family that Chihiro is having to meet with.

* * *

The next day, Chihiro went to school and just survived. She had no friends at school and didn't excel at anything except art. She just did as she was told throughout the day and daydreamed back to the Bathhouse like it was just yesterday.

But she got a surprise that afternoon. A jaguar was at the front of the school, Andre leaning against. "Chihiro-san!" he called out when she was closer. How he saw her, she didn't know because about half of the school was standing around it.

Chihiro walked up to the car nervously, noticing the looks of shock people gave her. "What is it?" she asked.

Andre got up from his lounging and hopped into the drivers seat. He started the engine and rolled down the window. He called, "Get in." to Chihiro. SHe looked a little more nervous as she got in slowly. The students in front of the car backed away as the jaguar pulled out from the sidewalk.

They didn't talk for a while as Andre drives through the town. Chihiro was just staring at him, wondering what his motive was. Then she felt him drive farther away from the house and she started talking.

"What are you doing? The house is the other way. Where are you taking me?"

"Just away from people." Andre answered.

"What does that mean? Away from mom and dad? Are you kidnapping me?"

"No." Andre laughed out. "Just to talk to you without anyone like your parents to input their opinions."

Chihiro looked confused. "Opinion on what?" she turned to the front and saw that she was once again in front of the tunnel. She shrunk and looked down at her feet.

He stopped the car and turn to her. "Their opinions on us."

Chihiro didn't like the way he said that. She whimpered a little and stared out the window. They didn't say anything-Andre just stared at her while she stared out the window.

"What is your opinion?" Andre asked.

"I don't want to marry you." Chihro mumbled.

Andre turned to the front and backed up. He drove her home and they walked into the house.

"CONGRATULATIONS!!!" Chihiro's parents shouted.

The two teens looked at them like they were insane as they noticed they had a little party prepared. Chihiro groaned audibly as Andre broke the news to them.

"We're not getting married."

Chihiro's parents stared at them in shock. Then her dad grabbed his daughter and dragged her upstairs. Her mother followed behind swiftly and Chihiro was getting yelled at.

"Are you crazy?!" Her dad shouted. "This is the perfect oppurtunity to make it big!"

"You'll be famous!" her mother added.

"And rich!"

"And have a handsome boy to love and care for you when you get older!"

"And so much influence in America!"

"I DON'T WANT TO MARRY HIM!!!" Chihiro screamed. "I barely know the guy and the only reason I'm being forced into this is because you two are greedy, selfish BAKAS!!!"

Her parents looked at her like they got slapped. Then her father raised his hand and slapped her onto the floor. Chihiro fell and looked at her father in shock. He glared at her a hateful look as he growled out, "You will marry him. Whether you like it or not."

He stomped down stairs, dragging his wife who looked concerned about her daughter. Chihiro didn't move as she wept. She didn't notice Andre come up and rubbed her back. She did notice when she heard American voices yelling at her parents for something. Then they marched up and saw Chihiro's state and said something to Andre. He picked her up and carried her downstairs and out the door. He placed her back in the jaguar passenger seat and got into the driver's seat. Chihiro looked up and saw her parents look at her with sadness, shock, and worry.

Then the car drove away.

* * *

And that's all for now. PlEaSe ReViEw!1!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. I did not think this would become popular.

I've been getting alot of things about Andre getting hurt and if he's evil or not, and the answer is...

No, he is not evil. He's just head-over-heels for Chihiro and cares about her feelings. As for Haku and Andre having this little competition over her, that may happen but who knows?

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away! If I did, I woulda made a sequel a _looooooong_ time ago. What I do own is the family that Chihiro is having to meet with.

* * *

Andre carried her into a hotel room and laid her on the bed. He turned on the t.v. and asked her what she wanted to watch. She didn't answer him and he just turned it off. He then went and sat by her and patted her head. She shedded a few tears, but she quickly fell asleep on the bed.

Andre watched her sleep peacefully until there was a knock on the door. He got up and opened up, revealing his parents.

"Andre," his mother called. "can I see Chihiro?"

"She's asleep." he answered. His mother waltzed in anyways and placed a solvent on her cheek.

"This'll help with the swelling." she mumbled.

"Son," his father called. "are you sure you want this one? She seems to come from a very unstable family who can't seem to control their temper."

"They're just upset because Chihiro's not agreeing with them." Andre said. "And yes, I want to marry her. She's the one for me."

Andre's dad nodded and called for his wife to leave. She left, and Andre went back to staring at Chihiro's sleeping body.

* * *

I know this was short, but it's all I got right now. That, and I figure answering your 'Is Andre evil?' question would be an added bonus to satisfy you.

PlEaSe ReViEw!1!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow. I did not think this would become popular.

I've been getting alot of things about Andre getting hurt and if he's evil or not, and the answer is...

No, he is not evil. He's just head-over-heels for Chihiro and cares about her feelings. As for Haku and Andre having this little competition over her, that may happen but who knows?

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away! If I did, I woulda made a sequel a _looooooong_ time ago. What I do own is the family that Chihiro is having to meet with.

* * *

When Chihiro woke up, she saw Andre sleeping in a chair in the corner. She got up and left the room, heading outside into the city. It was dark out now, and she started walking off towards home, feeling something eerie creeping under her skin. Every now and then, she would turn back to see if someone was there. But she would see nothing.

By the time she made it into the woods near the tunnel, she was breathing hard mostly out of paranoia. She decided to walk through the forest to distract whatever it was making her scared.

When she tripped over a tree, she felt something grab her arm and pick her up. SHe screamed, causing the hand to release her, and she ran through the forest blindly. She ran up the hill and jumped onto a low tree branch, climbing up onto it and laying against the trunk in a fetal position.

She stayed in the tree, waiting for any noise to come. But it never came and she slowly got down.

_'Chihiro.'_ a ghostly voice called.

Chihiro froze.

_'Go back.' _it said. _'Go back to the hotel.'_

Chihiro glanced around, trying to see the source. But it was too dark for her to even see her hand in front of her face.

_'Go back. Go back to the hotel. Go back.'_

Chihiro gulped and started heading up the hill further. The voice became fainter and fainter as she walked past her fence. SHe went to the front door, unlocked it with the key she kept in her pocket, and walked inside.

And she came face to face with a man, holding a kitchen knife in his hands. He grinned maniacally at her as she backed up. He walked closer, she backed up farther. When he held the knife high above his own head, she turned and ran.

She ran back into the woods, tripping constantly over tree trunks and roots and the man still following her closely behind. He laughed loudly as he pursuited her, making her more and more frightened. When she reached the path, she ran along its side, hearing his laugh come closer and closer.

Then a pair of car lights blinded her and she had to stop to cover her eyes.

"Chihiro!" Andre's voice called from the car. She uncovered her eyes and glanced back, catching a glimpse of the man just a few inches from her. She sprinted into the passenger side just in time, and Andre quickly pulled the car away from the man who was coming at them. When they reached a paved road, Andre quickly flipped it around and drove back into the town. He didn't stop at the hotel, but instead drove passed it into a McDonalds parking lot.

Andre kept the car on and they both breathed heavily. They didn't talk right afterwards, and Andre turned to her with a look that could be read as, 'You're in trouble'

Chihiro met that look with a sheepish one and broke the silence. "Hello Andre-san."

"Chihiro," he growled. "what were you doing?! Running away from the hotel?"

"No." she answered. "I just wanted to go home."

"Then why didn't you wake me up?! Did you see that guy? He wanted to kill you!"

"I know that. I just wanted to go home, okay?"

"Then tell me that next time before you walk off again! I mean, it was irresponsible and dangerous and you-"

"DO NOT TELL ME THIS!" she screamed, tears flowing down her eyes. "I KNOW IT WAS STUPID AND I SHOULD'VE WOKEN YOU UP! I JUST WANTED TO BE ALONE, ALRIGHT?! IS THAT A CRIME?!?!?!"

Andre backed up in the small car, and Chihiro started wailing. Andre didn't attempt to do something until the wails turned to small sobs and hiccups. He placed an arm over her shoulder and rubbed her arm.

"It's okay, Chihiro. I'm sorry for yelling. Just calm down."

Chihiro's sobs dissapeared and she looked at him. "Take me home."

Andre took his arm off. "I don't want to tonight." he said. "How about we just go and get an ice cream cone?"

Chihiro glared at him. "Now."

"Chihiro," he sighed. "There is a serial killer loose. I want to take you back when it's daylight and less of a chance of him attacking you."

"Fine." she turned to the front and glared out the windshield. "I want vanilla."

"...I'm not leaving you in the car." he said as he got out. He walked around the car, opened the door, and lifted Chihiro up, despite her complaints. He carried her into the almost empty McDonalds and dropped her off at a table. He then went to the front, got two vanilla cones, and gave one to her.

Chihiro licked her ice cream slowly, not really wanting to talk. When Andre started the car and drove off to the hotel, she started to think about that voice.

_'It sounded like an older Haku. And it knew I was in danger when I opened the door. Then Andre appeared after the voice dissapears. Was Haku trying to warn me about something?'_

Just then, Chihiro saw a shooting star in that clearless dark night. She thought it looked almost like a dragon flying over her.

* * *

And that's all for now, PlEaSe ReViEw!1!


	6. Chapter 6

Next chapter!

I seriously didn't think people would review this that much. Awesome!  
I thank each and everyone of you.

So...here's the next chapter of _Chihiro's Getting Married_!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away! If I did, I woulda made a sequel a _looooooong_ time ago. What I do own is the family that Chihiro is having to meet with.

* * *

When morning came, Andre drove Chihiro back home where police were surrounding the house with yellow tape. As they got out and walked closer, two police men held them back.

"I'm sorry folks." one said absently. "This area is off-limits."

"But this is my house." Chihiro said to no avail. They walked off ignoring her claims.

Andre rolled his eyes and dragged her closer. She struggled for a bit, but she followed behind after he attempted to lift her over his shoulders. Police men shouted at them and tried to pull them back, Chihiro especially, which made Andre nearly punch them all. But Chihiro's parents came running out in tears and hugged Chihiro tightly.

The policemen backed off, and Andre stood off to the side and watched the touching scene.

"Are you alright?" Chihiro's mother sobbed. "The neighbors saw you running from that man and we thought you..."

Chihiro resisted the urge to shed tears as she mumbled, "I'm fine. Andre saved me."

Chihiro's father approached him and patted his shoulder. "Thank you for that."

Andre nodded in acknowledgement as he walked back into the group hug they formed.

* * *

Chihiro was in her room, lying on her bed, when the voice from last night was on her mind.

_'Haku...'_ she continuously thought. _'Were you there when I needed you?'_

When there was a knock on the door, she merely glanced as her mother came in. She had a plate of rice crackers with her as she sat by her daughter with a big smile on her face. She patted her hand and gave her a cracker. Chihiro took it and nibbled on it.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Fine." Chihiro mumbled. "Should I not be?"

She shook her head. "You should feel what you want to feel."

Chihiro noticed the tone in her voice and glanced at her warily. "There's a reason why you're here?" she whispered.

A few tears welled up in her eyes and she hugged Chihiro softly, sobbing into her shoulder. "I don't want to talk about this when you were recently attacked." she mumbled through her sobs.

"Talk about...Andre?" she felt her head nod into her shoulder. "...I don't want to talk about it either."

"I know." she lifted her head up. "Which is why I'm just going to say one thing." she stared into her daughter's eyes. "Andre is the kindest man you could ever meet here. He wants to be with you until the end of time, and being his wife shouldn't be so bad because anyone could see that he cares about you."

She left quietly and Chihiro finally released a few teardrops from her eyes. _'This sucks!'_ she thought. She fell back onto her pillow and wept silently. _'I don't know what to do.'_ she repeated in her head.

_'Chihiro...'_ the voice called.

She stopped crying and shot up, swerving her head to find the source. "Haku?" she called.

_'Go with him.' _it said. _'You'll be happy with him.'_

She jumped off her bed and opened the window, sticking her head through. "Where are you?" she whispered.

_'Go.'_ it whispered faintly.

Chihiro wept more and kept calling his name. _'I'm so confused! This sucks!'_

She didn't bother coming down when they called her for dinner, and she dreamed unpleasant dreams that night.

* * *

And that's all for now, PlEaSe ReViEw!1!


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter!

NOTICE: So, can anyone out there tell me _what the heck Chihiro's last name is? _Or _her parents' names?_ I need to know this because...well, IT BUGS ME TO NOT KNOW!

So...here's the next chapter of _Chihiro's Getting Married_!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away! If I did, I woulda made a sequel a _looooooong _time ago(which they should). What I do own is the family that Chihiro is having to meet with.

* * *

When Chihiro opened her eyes the next morning, she saw a envelope by her bedside. She opened it up and read:

_Young Chihiro,_

_I know you've been through a lot of things these past few days, but I am requesting that you oblige with our plans for a trip to Tokyo._

_It may seem all of a sudden for you, much like everything from the day before, but I believe that this would be the perfect opportunity to explain our reason behind this sudden occasion._

_If you agree with this, come downstairs, dressed appropriately, and we will leave immediately._

_Signed,  
Roy Mountain_

Chihiro sighed and thought about it. She agreed with herself that this would actually be a good idea to go to Tokyo for this, so she got dressed in a green tank top and brown skirt. She walked downstairs and saw Andre's family eating with her parents. They glanced at her worriedly, and she shrugged while taking a seat between her parents. She ate her rice ball silently, got up and grabbed a pair of flip-flops. She leaned against the door and stared at the wall with patience. When no one moved five minutes later, she glanced at the others and saw that they weren't moving. THey were just staring at her worriedly.

"What?" she asked. "Am I the only one who wants to go to Tokyo today?"

Everyone turned to Andre's father and gaped at him. "You actually asked her that?" his wife asked in disbelief.

He rubbed his head. "Well, I just-"

"_Are you insane?!_" both wives asked. The adults started yelling at him as Andre backed away and joined her by the door.

"...do I want to know?" Chihiro asked him.

"My dad wasn't supposed to ask you to do this," Andre explained. "because everyone else thought you would want some time to...well, deal with what's happened these past two days."

Chihiro nodded and started approaching the adults. She just watched them argue for five minutes, then...

"SILENCE!!!" They all turned to her, terrified, as she folded her arms in annoyance. "Can we just go to Tokyo now?"

The four of them glanced at each other, then Chihiro's parents got up and led her to the kitchen.

"Are you sure, Chihiro?" her father asked.

"That I wanna get out of this house for a while? Yes." she answered seriously. "I think everyone here needs a break from this mess by going to Tokyo to relax in a different environment."

they stared at their daughter in disbelief, but walked off and agreed with her by grabbing their belongings and heading to the car. Chihiro got in the back seat of the used car and they drove towards the train station. Andre and his family were already there, though they got in their car after them, and had already bought the tickets. They boarded the train five minutes later and rode in silence along the way.

* * *

When they got off, they were caught up in the city life, driving towards a fancy hotel only rich people can afford in a limo. It finally dawned on Chihiro that Andre was rich and he wanted to marry her, a average girl who draws the things she misses most. The situation would be weird enough for anyone if you didn't add the voice she kept hearing.

When they arrived at the hotel, they were surrounded by walls and floors that shined at them brightly. Andre's father walked up to the front desk as Chihiro and her parents stood in awe at the hotel's walls.

"This place seems like it could blind someone." Chihiro commented.

They followed The Mountains over to the top floor and he opened up to the presidential suite. If their jaws could drop lower, they would be on the floor. It was bigger than their own house and reeked of the upper class presence. Their were four different rooms and Chihiro automatically called the third room with the queen sized-bed, leaving Andre with the room with two twin-sized beds.

Andre watched Chihiro in a haze as she jumped on the bed and smiled brightly. _'This is the first time she's looked happy.' _he thought.

Later, Chihiro's family were eating a giant ham with vegetables and rice happily. The Mountains were waiting patiently for them to finally talked. After the meal, the tension between the families increased.

"So," Roy Mountain said. "Chihiro-san, what do you think of my son?"

She shrugged. "He's a nice boy."

"Would you willingly marry him?"

Chihiro glanced at Andre for five seconds. "No."

"Why not?" they all asked.

She sighed heavily. "I don't want to. I don't know him and I don't want to move to America with him."

"If you knew him?"

"Then it may or may not change things."

"But as it stands," Andre cut in. "she doesn't. And it _is_ her decision, so apparently the answer is no."

They sat in silence, finally releasing a sigh. The Mountains were depressed while the others were relieved. Then the mothers decided to go shopping as the fathers went out to the patio to relax, leaving the two teens to watch television in comfort. After a few minutes, they heard shouting and foot-pounding. They glanced at the patio only to see Chihiro's father stomping in, storming off into his room as Roy called Chihiro to come over.

She got up and walked over there warily. He motioned her to sit down and she took it gently, noticing his calm face was more than likely hiding another expression. He glanced at her and stared at her in a serious way.

"Chihiro," he called. "haven't you wonder why we even came here to ask you to marry my son at your age?"

She only nodded in response.

"Well, you are aware of your recent fame from the art gallery a year ago?"

Flashes of art galleries, camera flashes and newspaper headlines ran through her head. She was reminded of last year's national art exhibit, where she won first prize for a painting of the first time she saw Haku. She was then whisked away into the celibrity life-both the good and bad. Rumors flew that it was fixed in her favor and that she bribed judges and did this and that. She was all over the news and people paid for them to eliminate her. She went through so much in one year, and she just wanted it to disappear.

She nodded after the memory flashes disappeared and he continued. "Well, Andre saw your art and became obsessed with it-nearly going insane over it. He went on and on and on and we had to finally buy tickets to visit you. By then, he was proposing the idea of marrying you and we somehow agreed with him for some unknown reason. That's all."

She nodded again and got up. "Thank you for telling me this." she said as she went into her room and collapsed on the bed.

_'Why is this happening?!' _she questioned. _'I just want to forget about that stupid art exhibit crap and the whole reason why I'm in this mess is _because_ of the very art exhibit. Gah!' _she looked up and glared at the headboard. _'Why did I ever enter that exhibit?'_

She burrowed through the sheets and closed her eyes. _'And what am I going to do now?'_

_"You are going to marry him." _the voice answered.

"Haku?!" she shouted a little too loud and covered her mouth. She got up and swerved around the room, finding no one around. "...I'm sure I heard him loud and clear.

_"You are going to marry him." _the voice said again.

"What?" she whispered. "You want me to marry him?"

_"You are going to marry him."_ it repeated again.

"Is that all you can say?"

_"You will marry him, Chihiro."_

"But...I'm waiting for you."

_"You will marry him."_

"Haku! Where are you?"

The voice didn't answer and Chihiro broke down, sobbing loudly enough to make Andre come in and hug her protectively. He didn't say anything and just held her gently. Chihiro barely noticed his embrace and kept mumbling "Haku" like a chant.

After Chihiro calms down, she falls asleep in Andre's arms, her family back and looking onward. He picks her up gently and tucks her in. He then slowly turned to her parents and asked one question in a threatening way:

"Who is Haku?"

* * *

And that's all for now.

Andre is getting mad now...heehee

PlEaSe ReViEw!1!


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Hello everyone!

**_Angie:_** Hi.

Me: Where'd you come from?!

**_Angie:_** Didn't Harper warn you about us popping in?

Me: ...crap. She did.

(note: if you don't know what I'm talking about, go to chapter 10 of Ichigo and Kishu: Elemental Chaos and read the ending there.)

Me: Everyone, this is outta the blue, but this is my ill-tempered side-Angie

**_Angie:_** (covered in purple flames) what do you mean 'ill-tempered'?

Me: You're always surrounded by purple flames when you're mad... O.O

**_Angie:_** (shoots flames at me)

Me: (gets burned) Anyways, let's move on...

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away! If I did, I woulda made a sequel a _looooooong _time ago(which they should). What I do own is the family that Chihiro is having to meet with.

* * *

When Chihiro woke up the next day, she felt like a mountain of bricks were piled on top of her. Her mind flew back to yesterday, adding more bricks onto her.

"Haku..."

"Who's Haku?" a voice asked beside her.

She turned around and screamed at the top of her lungs. Andre was laying on the same bed as her, under the bedsheets and a little too close for comfort.

Chihiro jumped out of bed and grabbed the bedside lamp. "What are you doing?!" she shouted. "Why are you in my bed?"

Andre got up and Chihiro noticed that this guy was well-built, making her blush at the very thought. Luckily for her, he wore pants and wasn't walking around in his underwear like most american guys(I know they do this, so don't ask...).

"I was just sleeping here because the other room's lonely." he mumbled. "You don't have to freak out."

Chihiro narrowed her eyes. "What if you did something?"

"Then I wouldn't be alive." he answered. "Either you, your dad, or my dad would kill me if I did."

He started walking out of the room. "If you want breakfast, then go and get ready." he said.

"What does that mean?" Chihiro asked, putting the lamp back on the table.

"Get ready in a few minutes and we'll go eat."

"Ready in what?" she asked, gesturing to her clothes. "These are the only things I brought."

"Then you're ready to go." he mumbled, disappearing from view.

Chihiro grumbled as she went into the living room, turning on the t.v. and noticing the actual time-7:49 a.m.

When Andre came out, he was wearing a plain white shirt and brown baggy shorts, his shaggy red-hair pushed back. Chihiro blushed a bit and shook off any thoughts about him looking cute. They walked out of the hotel and across the street to a small cafe. Chihiro order a cinnamon bun and Andre ordered some french toast. They didn't chat for a bit, and it wasn't until Chihiro finished her food that Andre dropped the bomb.

"Who's Haku?"

Chihiro looked at him with wide eyes, but quickly shook it off and replaced it with a easy-going face.

"No one."

Andre gave her a hard stare, twirling the rim of his cup of milk in patience. Chihiro shfted uncomfortably and they had a stare off until the bill came. Andre glanced away for only a few seconds to pay it, then went back to the stare off.

When Chihiro broke away, she got up and went back to the hotel with Andre following her like a hound dog. The parents were up and walking about and never noticed the tense auras they gave off. Andre smoothly slipped into a fake nice-guy and socialized with them as Chihiro mumbled that she was going back to bed.

* * *

When Chihiro woke up from her nap, Andre was there with a tray of food. There was one sandwhich and a glass of milk.

"Who's Haku?" he asked again.

She just got up, ate the sandwhich, drank the milk, and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Who's Haku?" he asked again when she was up.

"No one." she repeated.

"Then why are you obsessed with him?"

She glanced at him in confusion.

"You were mumbling his name last night when you were crying." he explained. "Why is this 'no one' so important to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Andre marched up to her and pushed her back. "Yes you do." he growled. "You keep muttering his name like he's some sort of god!"

"Jealous?" she muttered. She pushed past him, but he pulled her back. "What?"

"Who is he?"

"Nobody!"

"Nobody who?!"

"NOBODY OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

She punched him straight in the nose and he backed up. He started bleeding, but Chihiro just coldly stomped past him and stepped out to the patio, slamming the door on her way.

_'It's not his business!'_ she angrily thought. _'We're not even getting married, so why does he care? He's just a stupid American stalker who needs to get out of my life.' _She kicked the wall, then started jumping on the other foot. _'OW! That was smart to kick a wall when you don't have shoes on.'_

"Ha ha..." a voice laughed. Chihiro turned around and saw a young boy floating above the railing there. For all Chihiro could know, he could've been Haku's little brother because he had the same hairstyle and color of eyes. The difference was that his hair was pitch black like a raven's and that he was in black pants and grey shirt instead.

"Who are you?" Chihiro asked shyly.

"I'm Tori." he answered. "Haku's little brother."

_'I was right.'_ Chihiro thought. "Where's Haku?" she asked.

"Not here." he answered. "He's busy off at the bathhouse."

"Why?" she asked, growing hysterical. "He promised he'd come back and see me! Why hasn't he come to see me yet?" Tears welled up in her eyes as she continued. "Did he forget about me? Did he forget all about me and just decide to leave me here to suffer? Did he-"

Tori floated over to her and covered her mouth. Compared to Chihiro's 5'4" height, Tori was about neck high with her.

"For someone Haku's interested in, you sure talk alot." he commented. "As for you repetitive questions, no he did not forget you." he released her mouth and continued. "Yubaba's just being a pain in his butt and keeping him there with the bribe of seeing you."

Chihiro didn't understand and Tori read her mind. "We're spirits, see? We're not supposed to even be here in this realm, and it's extremely difficult for us to cross over here. I'm here because Haku was getting worried about you and wanted me to check on you."

"Then, if it's hard for you to cross..."

Tori cut her off, already knowing how she would finish. "You know that Haku is the spirit of the Kohaku river, right? Well, he's bound to our world by being an assigned spirit. Myself, not being a assigned spirit, can travel between the realms easier than he can."

"So," Chihiro summed up. "Haku can't visit me because it's hard for him to come to my world?"

Tori nodded. "And trust me on this lady, Haku _really_ wants to see you too."

Chihiro smiled brightly. "Really?"

Tori nodded again.

The patio door started opening and Chihiro turned to the source. Her mom came out and Chihiro turned to where Tori should've been. But all she saw was a black kitten with Tori's eyes.

"Aw..." Chihiro's mother went and picked up the kitten. "What a cute kitty."

_'Is that Tori?'_ Chihiro asked herself. "Can we keep him?" Chihiro asked hopefully.

"Well, he doesn't have a collar, so..." she walked back into the house, Chihiro following behind. "I guess we'll have to see."

* * *

After constant arguing and yelling, Chihiro got to keep the kitten after apologizing to Andre repeatedly.

In her room, which she was spending a lot of time in, the kitten de-transformed back into Tori and he stretched out on the bed.

"So you can transform into a cat?" Chihiro asked in amazement.

"I can transform into a lot of things." he answered. "It's just that cats are more house-trained than dogs at the beginning and I thought you had a better chance of keeping a cat than a dog."

Chihiro nodded. "Was there a purpose in that?"

"Yes." he got up and sat on the bed. "If your mom caught you talking to a floating boy, she would think what?"

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Good point there."

"So," Tori floated up to the ceiling. "are you planning on going to America?"

"Why would I do that?" she asked while looking up at him.

"Because that's the perfect time to meet some spirits who can help you get back to Haku."

Chihiro's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing really." he said, floating back down. "I just mean that if you plan on seeing him, don't go to the very front of the bathhouse unless you wanna be trampeled by spirits."

CHihiro didn't understand. "What?"

Tori sighed heavily. "I'm just thinking that you should probably get some strong spirits from America to protect you when you plan on going back. Because not to scare you or anything, but you're sort of famous out there and you really don't want to be trampeled by 'fans'."

Chihiro nodded. "Okay...so, how do I get to America?"

"Simple." Tori grinned like a cat. "Go ask that guy to take you."

"Andre?!" Tori nodded. "No way! He's a creep!"

"So? He's a creep, but he's your ticket to America."

"Chihiro!" the devil's voice shouted on the other side of the door. "Who the hell are you talking to?!"

"No one!" she shouted as Tori morphed back into the kitten as Andre barged in.

"Yeah right!" he looked around the room to only find the kitten looking all innocent. "Stop staring at me, you rat."

Chihiro gasped as she picked up Tori. "Don't talk to Tori that way!"

ANdre glared at her. "Are you talking to the cat?"

"Is that a problem with you?" she asked. "Oh wait, anything I say is a problem with you."

He growled as Tori mewed, reminding Chihiro of his suggestion. She sighed heavily as he started leaving.

"Wait!" she called, making him pause by the door. "Would you-I don't know- take me to America?" she mumbled.

"Give me one good reason why I should."

Chihiro tripped over her words, but finally blurted out, "I'll tell you who Haku is."

Andre glanced at her, staring intently at her. He then did something weird-smiled and nodded. "Okay." then walked out of the room calmly, closing the door behind him.

Tori de-transformed and floated by her. "What's his problem with Haku?" he asked.

"He's jealous of him or something." she shrugged. "So Tori, do you eat cat food?"

He glared at her. "That's going to be a torture device for you, isn't it."

She smiled. "Maybe."

* * *

**_Angie:_** You made her a little evil, you know?

Me: I don't care. I just thought I'd end it there.

**_Angie: _**Okay. It's your story anyways.

Me: Potatoe couches.

**_Angie:_** (covered in purple flames) WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Me: (sweatdrop) I better end this...

That's all for now!

PlEaSe ReViEw!1!


	9. Author's Note

**THIS STORY WILL BE ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE FOR REASONS UNIMPORTANT!!!**

**DO NOT BOTHER TO REVIEW AFTER THIS MESSAGE FOR ANY REASON DUE TO THE FACT THAT I CAN'T BE CAUGHT WITH REVIEWS POPPING UP ON THE INTERNET!!!**

**I'M SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!!!**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ALL MY STORIES AFTER THINGS CHILL DOWN AT HOME!!!**

**Signed,  
mysticalwater**


	10. Chapter 9

Me: So sorry about having to put this on hold. I had writer's block.

Angie: So please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away! If I did, I woulda made a sequel a _looooooong _time ago(which they should). What I do own is the family that Chihiro is having to meet with.

* * *

When Chihiro's parents heard that she was going to America, they were thoroughly against it.

"What about school?"

"It's like a vacation."

"Us?"

"You can go too. Right, Andre-san?"

She smiled brightly at him, making him look weak in the knees.

"Yes." he answered quietly.

Her parent's rose their eyebrows up and decided to shrug it off.

"So can I go?" Chihiro asked again.

They sighed and mumbled a "Fine" and walked off.

Chihiro smiled triumphantly and started going outside, but Andre stopped her by blocking the door. Their eyes met and Chihiro saw something that sent shivers down her spine. Tori, who was folded in her arms, hissed at him.

"So you agree to be mine?" Andre asked.

"No." she answered shakily. "I just...want to get to know you more and then decide..."

He smirked and cupped her chin. He leaned in so close, she could smell what kind of toothpaste he used-cinnamon.

"I'm glad you're reconsidering, Chihiro-chan." he said seductively.

He started leaning in further, but Tori intervened and bit his hand. Andre pulled back and scowled at the cat before moving out of the way. He grinned at Chihiro and she rushed out onto the patio. Tori de-transfored and floated above teh railing as Chihiro shook vibrantly.

"So..." Tori started as he closed his eyes.

Chihiro mumbled something and shook more.

"Well, from what I see, that guy is nuts."

Chihiro simply nodded. "He...he scares me."

"I think he's crazy." Tori mumbled. "I mean, he stares at you like your a prize or a human sucker he wants to have."

Chihiro gulped and sighed. "I really don't want to do this." she glanced at Tori. "Can't you transform into a bird and fly me out of here instead?"

Tori's eyebrow raised up as he started glowing a bright green. The next second, he was a tiny swallow, then Tori again. "That's as big as I can go."

They both sighed heavily. "This is going to be a long vacation." Chihiro sighed out.

* * *

Me: I'm sorry that this is so short! I'm running out of ideas.

Angie: So...

Me: **Author's Note (very important!!!); **As mentioned in another chapter, Tori is going to round up some spirits in America. If you have an idea for a spirit, tell me and I'll see if I can put it in!

Angie: It can be anything from nature spirits,

Me: To mythical spirits like a fairy spirit or another dragon,

Angie: A typical haunting ghost or a spirit stuck in the human world.

Me: Please donate a character profile with _name, background, description, and personality._

Angie: Do it or I will kill you...

Me: SHe's kidding...I think.

PlEaSe ReViEw!1!


	11. Chapter 10

Me: Here's the next chapter!

Angie: And thank you, **PuccaFanGirl**, for the continuous reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away! (I would've made a sequel by now if I did...) I do own Andre and his family, and Tori is my OC.

* * *

Chihiro and Andre caught a seperate flight from his parents. The plane was about to take off, and Chihiro was saying good-bye to her parents one more time.

"Send us pictures." her dad told her again.

"I will." she hugged him.

"We'll miss you so much." her mom said as she planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye!" she waved, walking off with Andre.

They boarded the plane and tucked in their carry-ons. Chihiro snuggled into the window seat as Andre walked off to the bathroom. She sighed heavily and looked out the window. _'Ten hours on a airplane with Andre. Why couldn't Tori change into a passenger and sit in front of me? I can't bear to face him!'_

As for Tori, he was in a cat carrier next to a vicious german sheperd's cage.

Andre came back and sat down next to her quietly, taking out a book and cracking it open. He paid no attention to her, and she was thankful to just stare off into space. As the plane took off, she stared out the window and dreamt of the day she'd find Haku.

_'I miss him...'_ she thought sadly.

"So." Andre's voice rang. Chihiro snapped out of her daze and turned to find him staring at her intently.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Who's Haku?"

"No one."

She turned her head back to the window, but Andre persisted by turning her chin.

"You told me you'd tell me if I got you to America." he reminded her. "And here we are on a plane to said country. Now," he leaned in closer to her, staring at her with steely eyes. "my patience is wearing thinner and thinner through each day I don't know. I' begging you to tell me now who he is."

Chihiro gulped in fear as a hostess came by and asked them if they wanted a drink. Andre released her and smiled brightly at her.

"I'll take two waters, please."

the hostess handed him two cups of water and he handed one to Chihiro. Chihiro timidly took it, but her hand shook so much that there was only a little left. She drank it and turned back to the window, ignoring him.

"Tell me." Andre growled.

Chihiro actually felt the blood leave her hands, growing paler by the second. She concentrated on the passing clouds, feeling his stoic gaze pierce through her skin. She made the mistake of glancing back as Andre gripped her shoulders and pulled her into his arms. Chihiro struggled against his hold, but it was obvious that Andre was much stronger.

What made her finally stop was the look in his eyes. He looked sad and lonely, mixed with other emotions Chihiro couldn't figure out.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, loosening his grip a little. "I'm just trying to figure you out. For some reason, your art spoke to me in ways I've never seen. You're different from other artists by more than I thought you'd be. You're distant from the world and engross yourself in your work. I just..."

He released her and turned away, the same look in his eyes. "I just want an idea about what you've been through. That this Haku guy is what made you this way. I just want to figure you out, that's all."

He cracked open the book again, his eyes going back to normal. Chihiro stared at him in awe, but also with guilt. She felt loved in those words, and forgot about Haku until he mentioned him. She turned away and glared out the window. She tried to concentrate on Haku's face, but Andre's words shifted back and forth inside her. She finally gave up, leaned against her seat, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Here we are!" Andre shouted as they got off the plane. "America!"

_'It just occured to me that I can't speak English...'_ Chihiro realized. _'Crap.'_

As Andre led her through the airport, Chihiro suddenly felt more alone and scared than ever. Everywhere she saw people, talking in strange languages and accents, hurrying to their planes. They were nothing like what Chihiro thought Americans should be.

She didn't watch where she was going and crashed into Andre, falling to the ground on her butt.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

Chihiro shot to her feet too quickly and had to cling to Andre for a second. "Yeah..."

Andre glanced at her, skeptical, and walked her to the luggage pick-up, where their luggage was already lined up and ready next to what looked like a butler.

"Chihiro!" Tori mewed.

The butler spoke to Andre in a strange accent, making Chihiro think back to their first meeting. _'I forgot he was rich...'_

She kept on being reminded of the guilt for forgetting it as they arrived in his ornate mansion in the limousine. Tori mewed to be let out of the cage, being released inside the giant foyer. At night, Chihiro ate a simple American dish, which Chihiro was told that it was called spaghetti, and settled into a satin covered bed, staring at the moon through the balcony window.

"What's up with you?" Tori asked, floating around in his normal form. "You were silent when eating your normal food while I was stuck with crud from a can."

She didn't answer him. He floated to her side and laid beside her, closing his eyes and drifting in and out of sleep. He heard her mumble something sadly and glanced her direction.

"I forgot what I was getting into when I met you." She turned to face him. "Why couldn't I just go and see Haku? What purpose is there to making me come to America?"

Tori turned away from her. "Because."

"Because what?" Chihiro pulled him back, but he jumped and floated up to the ceiling.

"I can't tell you." he said. "You couldn't even comprehend what's going on."

Chihiro glared at him, turning to the other side with her own angry thoughts. Tori felt her body heat and sighed heavily. _'She really has no idea what's going on back there...'_

* * *

Me: Well, this took a while. Mainly cuz of school and TWO major projects due in three weeks!

PlEaSe ReViEw!1!


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away! If I did, I would've made a sequel a long time away. I do own Tori and the Mountain family.

* * *

In the spirit realm...

"HAKU!!!" Yubaba screamed. "GET IN HERE NOW!!!"

"What now?" an older Haku asked. His hair was dangling in a ponytail and was a few inches taller than the last time Chihiro saw him. His steely eyes were a little softer now, but the fact that Yubaba was screaming at him didn't help.

"Your little brother has been missing for weeks now!"

"He's not my brother," he grumbled. "remember?"

"I know that. But he's close enough to you that I thought you'd care."

"I don't." he said coldly. "Is that all?"

Yubaba nodded at him and gestured him away. He stalked out and walked through the quiet bathhouse, thinking about his adopted brother Tori. _'He has been gone for weeks now. What is he doing?'_

He walked into his room and then thought of the girl he met years ago. Her chocolate eyes and hair, her determination to save her parents and how brave she was.

_'Chihiro...'_

* * *

A little glimpse at Haku for those who've been wondering when he was going to come in.

As I said, I'm still looking for spirits to put in. Review and send me a short description or PM me. Honestly, I may or may not put their story in a chapter if it seems to be a short back story, but I'd still like them. :)

That's all for now.  
PlEaSe ReViEw!1!


	13. Chapter 12

Okay! In this chapter, I'll be introducing the first new character, KYO-CHAN! Submitted by **neko-koo.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away! If I did, I woulda made a sequel a _looooooong_ time ago. I do not own the characters I introduce either. I own Tori and the family though.

* * *

"So," Andre asked Chihiro one morning as they ate breakfast...or at least Andre was. Chihiro stared questioning at the food in front of her.

"What is this?" she asked, gently picking up her food.

"French toast." Andre answered.

"Why do Americans eat food from other countries?"

"Why do you ask? Did you think we ate hotdogs for breakfast?"

"Maybe..."

Andre chuckled. "Moving to my question,"

"Meow." Tori called, trotting to Chihiro's side.

"Hi Tori." She picked him up and started petting him.

"How are you adjusting to your living arrangements, Chihiro?"

"This place is huge." Chihiro pointed out the window, where a pool surrounded by trimmed hedges sat. "A pool next to a huge garden as far as the eye can see..."

_'That's why you should stay...'_ the voice said again.

Chihiro whipped her head around, but saw no one but Andre.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." she lied, chomping on her french toast to convince him and nearly choking in the process.

Andre stared, suspicious. "Okay..."

Later on in the day, Chihiro walked out to explore the garden, Tori following closely behind. It was ginormous, three fountains that were at least half a mile apart each, statues strewn amongst the blossoming roses. An occasional gardener would appear and Chihiro would wave at them, but they pointedly ignored her.

"Americans are so rude." Tori mumbled.

As they were far enough from the house, Tori de-transformed and sighed.

"Being a cat all day is such a drag." he said, stretching out.

"What am I going to do?" Chihiro asked.

"About the weirdo?"

"Yes! He's expecting me to marry him while I drag you across the country in search of spirits!"

"Well, one: you aren't dragging me across the country. I can take care of myself. Two: You don't have to marry him."

"I know! But from the first time I met him, people expect me to. Especially now that I've come to America with him because of you. And I don't even remember why you came to me."

"Because you're my brother's girl." Tori reminded.

"Not really." she sighed. "It's not like we were official..."

"Judging by how much he talked about you, it seemed like you were."

"Really?" she perked up. "What did he say?"

"Ask him yourself."

She perked down.

"I'm bored." Tori complained, sitting down by a tree. "Wish I could take a dip without the fur."

"Are you going to be seen by Andre and the servants if you don't?"

"No. Humans who haven't eaten spirit food can't see spirits. But if I start splashing in the pool, people would wonder what's making the water move."

"Oh."

Just then, a sudden wind came through, chilling the air. Tori jumped up, fully alert.

"What is this?" Chihiro screamed as it picked up.

"I don't know. It feels like a spirit is coming." Tori answered.

The wind died down, both of them looking around frantically. Then tree branches above started snapping and a body fell on top of Tori.

"OW!" two voices rang.

The body got off of Tori and rub its head. Or in this case, _her_ head. She was young, red hair that went to her shoulders. She had on a green t-shirt and brown shorts, groaning in pain.

Tori got over his pain and looked at the girl. "Oww..."

"Are you okay?" Chihiro backed up.

The girls' eyes opened, shining like bright emeralds. She looked between the both of them, then glared at Tori. "Tori, what are you doing here?"

Tori backed away nervously. "Kyo-chan...hi..."

"Who's she?" Chihiro asked.

They ignored her. "You told me you were helping your brother at the bath house."

"Well, I was. But...well, um..." Tori rubbed his arm nervously. "You're gonna kill me for lying."

"If you don't have a reasonable lie, then yes."

"I'm confused!" Chihiro stomped her foot down like a child. "Who is she?"

They looked at her. "Oh. Hello!" Kyo bounded over and shook Chihiro's hand vigorously. "I'm Kyo! Call me Kyo-chan!"

"O-okay."

"Kyo, you're gonna break her arm off." Tori mumbled.

Kyo quit shaking her arm and looked Chihiro over. "You're pretty."

"Thank you..."

"Chihiro-chan?" Andre shouted, peering from bushes feet away.

"Gyah!" Tori and Chihiro gasped.

"You gotta hide, Kyo-chan!" Tori whispered, dragging Kyo into the bushes just as Andre spotted Chihiro.

"There you are." he sighed as he walked over.

"Hello, Andre-san." Chihiro smiled innocently (which always mean you're up to something).

"What are you doing out here?" (he fell for the innocent smile).

"Enjoying nature."

He smiled brightly. "Then it's time for you to enjoy the city."

* * *

"C'mon, Chihiro." Andre whined.

"I can't." Chihiro complained from the dressing room. "It's too...revealing..."

"No it's not. Just come out so I can see it."

The door opened, Chihiro walking out slowly in a low cut blouse with puffy sleeves and a brown mini skirt.

"I still think it's too..."

"It's perfect!" Andre exclaimed. "Let's get that too!"

"But," Chihiro squirmed, her face bright red. "you said that for all the others."

"They all look good on you."

"But that's almost fifteen outfits. You can't pay for all of them."

"Of course I can. I _have_ credit, y'know."

"But, it's unnecessary..."

"You look great! In all of them."

Chihiro frowned, slouching in a defeated position. "Okay..." she mumbled, walking into the dressing room.

"Alright, fine." Andre called. "You can pick an outfit you like, I'll pick one I like for you."

Chihiro silently cheered, removing the uncomfortable wardrobe Andre forced her in. _'For a guy, he knows how to shop! Even though we've only been to one store and I'm already exhausted...'_ Another thing Chihiro disliked were the clothes Andre liked her in. They were what some girls at her school wore on the weekends to impress disgusting boys. It wasn't what she liked. The only outfit she liked in the store was the B-E-A-utiful white dress in the window, but it was $5,000 and too big for her. _'Maybe Andre will buy it for me anyways.'_

She got on her regular clothes and walked out of the dressing room, not bothering to organize the clothes. Andre went in and picked a few articles he liked and waited for Chihiro to pick something. She ran her hand across the clothes mindlessly, not really wanting to pick anything.

"Well?" Andre asked.

"I...don't see anything I like."

Andre shrugged it off. "We can go somewhere else." he said, handing the clothes to an employee and dragged Chihiro out of the store.

"Actually, I sort of want to go home." Chihiro mumbled.

Andre gave her a look. "You're kidding. This is LA. There is so much to see, you can't be tired after one day into it."

"Well, I'm not a big fan of shopping."

"Then..."Andre rubbed his head. "Let's go to DisneyLand!"

Chihiro brightened up. "Yeah! I want to go!"

Andre and Chihiro went to the limo Andre's family owns and went to DisneyLand, riding all the rides there even though Andre really didn't want to go on 'It's A Small World'.

* * *

Chihiro flopped on the bed. "I am sooo exhausted..."

Tori hopped on in kitty form and mewed. "How was your day?"

"Exhausting. I went to DisneyLand!"

"And?" Tori circled and laid down. "DisneyWorld is better."

"How would you know? You've been there?"

"Oh yeah. The swamps there have some exotic water spirits."

"And?" a voice piped in.

Kyo was floating in the corner, raising an eyebrow at Tori.

"Nothing. Just talking about water spirits."

"Prettier than me?"

"Nope. No water spirit is prettier than you." he flashed a cat grin at her, which was probably meant to be sweet and not creepy.

"So," Kyo floated over. "why did you bring Tori over to America?"

"I didn't do that." Chihiro said. "Tori convinced me to bring him here as my pet cat."

"Really? Tori said he was helping his older brother at the bathhouse..."

"You know Haku?"

"Yeah. Tori and I are childhood friends."

"Turned almost couple." Tori added.

"In your dreams." Kyo rolled her eyes.

"So, what's your spirit power?" Chihiro asked.

"I am an unbound river spirit. I come and go, helping other river spirits when they need it."

"America needs her because there is so much pollution in the rivers here."

"So," Kyo turned to Tori. "why did you need to come to America?"

"Uh..." Tori didn't answer.

"He needed to find spirits in America." Chihiro answered.

Kyo stared long and hard at Tori, making the air really awkward.

"Chihiro!" Andre called.

"Yes?" she asked back.

"Time for dinner!"

"Okay!" Chihiro rushed out the door, wanting to get away from the awkward spirits.

* * *

While Chihiro dined with Andre and his parents, Kyo was ranting at Tori.

"Spirits? Are you building up an army?"

"No! It's not anything about an army."

"Then why?"

"You know that the entrance where Chihiro came from is now blocked by Yubaba, right?"

"Yes..."

"And Haku misses Chihiro dearly. If I found spirits in this country and used their power to open it, Haku and Chihiro can see each other again and he'll be happy!"

"But... that's dangerous. It could destroy the spirits themselves..."

"I know. But it's either that or she goes through another entrance and tries to find her way in our world."

"Which is even worse."

"Yep."

Kyo paced in mid-air. "You are crazy...for doing this."

"I know."

"Which is why I, unfortunately, am going to help you."

"No way!" Tori morphed back into his normal form. "You said so yourself, it's dangerous."

"Which is why I'm going to help. No way a knuckle-brain like you can pull this off without help."

"...so you're tagging along whether I want you to or not."

"Yep." she grinned evilly.

Tori grinned back. "_This_ is why we're best friends."

* * *

Me: So, that's the end of this chapter.

Sadie: It ended on such a happy note...(sniff)

Me: -_- such a crybaby...I hope you liked the introduction of **neko-koo**'s character, KYO!

Audience: WOOO!

PlEaSe ReViEw!1!


End file.
